The Trouble with Love Is
by JamesLilyTrueLove
Summary: James must make Lily fall in love with him and find out what power love really holds. A story of love, laughter and loss. The darkness of Voldemort's reign looms. LJ Lovehate RR please. :D
1. The Letters

**«´¨·. ¸¸.¤ The Trouble with Love is ¤.¸¸.·´¨»**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of JK Rowling's Harry Potter books and do not claim to, the books, the characters and everything in the books belong to her, I do not claim to and do not own any of her books and anything that she owns! Don't sue me!

**Introduction:** James Potter and the rest of the soon to be seventh years are on their summer holidays, but James is having a lousy holiday, he can't keep his mind of someone. Lily Evans. Lily has captured his heart, however, she doesn't exactly feel the same way about him, or as she says, "Potter I hate you! Oh, wait scratch that I HATE YOU POTTER WITH A PASSION!!". Read on and follow the adventures of James and Lily as James tries to win her heart, Lily tries to resist her feelings and they embark on a journey full of love, hate, jealousy, laughter and tears...The Trouble with Love Is...

**Chapter One: Revelations**

_-:- James' POV -:-_

James threw his ball up at the ceiling of his bedroom yet again and sighed as it returned and he caught it easily. He threw the ball harder at the wall however; unintentionally the ball jumped the length of his room towards his full-length gilded mirror. James went towards the mirror to catch his ball and grabbed a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He had messy black hair, which stuck up in every direction. His warm, hazel eyes looked straight back at him as he stared at himself. He sighed again as he returned to his mundane activity. His thoughts kepy flying back to the same thing, the same someone...Lily Evans. She was a very pretty red-head who attended his school Hogwarts, he had liked her since he had seen her in Diagon Alley seven years ago. It was the summer holidays and tomorrow James' would be back on the scarlet train heading back to Hogwarts. However, things weren't going to be the same as last year. He was going to make Lily Evans like him whatever the cost. He had tried again and again to make her like him, the way she had captured his heart, but it never worked. She just resisted. She wasn't like any other girl he'd met, that's what made him like her. James Potter was at the height of cool in his school, along with his best friends or the Maraunders as they had named themselves he was the coolest guy in school and was the most elligable bacholor. Most girls fauned over him, but Lily didn't. She was a prefect at Hogwarts and was not impressed by any prank that he played. She concentrated on her work, she wasn't impressed with his superior Quidditch skills. But he was going to get her this year, it was going to be different. He was going to sweep her off her feet. She was going to feel the way he felt about her. He was going to get Lily Evans.

James' thoughts were disturbed by a regal looking owl. A Hogwarts owl. He removed the parchment envelope from the owl's sharp beak as it flew out of his window again, as swiftly as it came. The parchment was thicker than usaul. He gazed skeptically at it as he tore open the scarlett wax seal. There werethree letters inside.

_Dear Mr Potter, _

_ We are pleased to accept you at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for your seventh nand final year. We wish you every success in your furure and your N.E.W.T exams you will be taking in June. The Hogwarts Express will leave platform 9 3/4 on September the first, we look forward to seeing you there. Your list of books is enclosed. Happy Holidays._

_Yours Sincerly, Miss. M. McGonagoll_

Well, that was normal he thought as he realised the second piece was his book list and the third, what the hell was his third letter?

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_ We are pleased to congratulate you as you have been offered the position of Head boy at Hogwarts, we will expect you to report to Professor Dumbledore after the welcoming feast who will give you your full instructions. Other than that you will need to gather all the prefects on the train and tell them what to do, your fellow head student will have experience of this and so will help with this. You will need to stay in the Head's carriage on the train so that the prefects can report back to you after their patrolling and with any queries. However, you may have a break to visit any other friends as long as there is one of you still in the carriage. Nevertheless, there will be no other students permitted in your carriage. Enjoy your role as Head Boy. Your Badge is enclosed._

_Yours Sincerly, Miss M. McGonagoll._

What? I am Head Boy. I am Head Boy. I am Head Boy. James kept repeating to himself as he rushed towards the envelope and pulled out his shiny red and gold badge. He grinned at it as he realised who was going to be head girl. There was only one girl for the job...This was going to be one intresting year.

A/N: If you enjoyed that or had any feelings about my story so far please review, I will appreicate it so so so so much! You just need to press that little purple button. Any comment will be highly appreciated. Love y'all.


	2. The Platform

**«´¨·. ¸¸.¤ The Trouble with Love is ¤.¸¸.·´¨»**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of JK Rowling's Harry Potter books and do not claim to, the books, the characters and everything in the books belong to her; I do not claim to and do not own any of her books and anything that she owns! Don't sue me!

**Introduction:** James Potter and the rest of the soon to be seventh years are on their summer holidays, but James is having a lousy holiday, he can't keep his mind of someone. Lily Evans. Lily has captured his heart, however, she doesn't exactly feel the same way about him, or as she says, "Potter I hate you! Oh, wait scratch that I HATE YOU POTTER WITH A PASSION!". Read on and follow the adventures of James and Lily as James tries to win her heart, Lily tries to resist her feelings and they embark on a journey full of love, hate, jealousy, laughter and tears...The Trouble with Love Is...

**A/N: Author notes and responses to reviews at the bottom.**

**Chapter Two: The Platform**

James Potter ruffled his already dishevelled hair as he walked between the barrier separating platforms nine and ten. He suppressed an inward gasp as he fell into the platform that held the majestic hogwarts express. He would never get used to slipping in-between the platforms. He bent down to grab his hogwarts trunk and was nearly clasping the handle when a hand clapped on his back and someone yelled, "PRONGS!"

James whipped around his face grinning, "PADFOOT! Mate, how have you been?" He hugged Sirius Black, his oldest and best friend. They pulled out from the embrace and James caught his vivid azure eyes gleaming. "I've been alright you?"

"Same old, same old, Sirius."

"So, you gonna help me find a compartment with Peter?" Sirius asked pointing towards a scrawny looking boy, the boys' friend Peter Pettigrew. "Remus, naturally is going to sit with his old prefect chums for a while, but he'll be back," Sirius lowered his voice, "He's not head boy like we'd expected…wonder who is." He said looking pensive

James gulped, he hadn't thought about what it would be like for Remus. Out of all the boys Remus was the most sensible, he took heed of the rules, he deserved the head boy badge, at least everyone thought so. Why on earth had Dumbledore given the badge to him?

"Something troubling you mate?" Sirius asked as both Remus and Peter approached.

"I…I," James stammered as he looked at James. Remus was his friend, a good friend, he wouldn't get upset…"I'm head boy, so, no I can't help you look for a compartment, I have to sit with the prefects and head girl." James mumbled.

Sirius, Peter and Remus stood there dumbfounded for a while.

Then Remus smiled, and clapped him on the back, "Well done mate."

James looked at him, and grinned, "Thanks."

Then Remus' attention swung from his friend to something or rather someone at the other side of the platform…marching towards James.

"POTTER!" James cringed as the girl of his dreams screeched his name with such loathing.

"Yes, Lily?"

"Is this a joke?" She spat her beautiful emerald eyes flashing with anger and was that a hint of worry?

"Excuse me?" James replied, simply starring at her as her auburn hair drifted in the wind.

Lily narrowed her eyes, why was James being so… nice. Was this a prank?

"MJ told me that you were head boy, she said she over heard you."

MJ was Lily's closest friend, she had known her for all her seven years in Hogwarts and she also knew that her raven-haired friend had a slight crush on Sirius Black. But she would never tell, to her a secret was a secret.

James sighed, ready to get his eardrums broken, why did he have to fall for the only girl on this planet that hated his guts? "It's not a joke, Lily, it's true. I am head boy. Here." He opened his hand that held his shiny red and gold badge. "And here," he gave her the letter containing the information about his appointment as head boy if she thought that he had taken Remus' badge or something.

Lily stood there shocked and confused. "Why would Dumbledore give it you, I mean you're like the biggest trouble maker on this planet Potter!"

James bit his tongue, as he kept himself from retorting with an evil remark. Stay cool James, if you want her you have to be nice, show her you've matured, changed.

"Well, frankly I don't know myself, but I suppose Dumbledore has his reasons," he peered at the trunk she was hauling behind her, "You want me to carry that?" Taking her silence as a 'yes' he garbbed the handle of Lily's trunk as well as his own and with much effort began to slowly drag the trunks into the train.

Lily Evans' eyebrows shot up as she saw her mortal enemy almost drag her trunk along, with his to the prefects department. She whirled around to see the rest of James' gang also starring in disbelief.

MJ skipped along to converse with her friend and rescue her from the clutches of Potter, and to see Sirius, naturally but could only say one thing as she watched the scene before her amused.

"Lily, is that James Potter doing a decent thing for another human being?"

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Thanks so much for reading my fan fiction, I hope you enjoyed reading it and if you have any views on it or anything to say to me please leave it in a review, anonymous or signed please, please, please hit that little purple button I will love you forever!

In case you hadn't noticed there was another second chapter but I really wasn't happy with it, that's why I hadn't updated in so long, I was trying to find a way of introducing the characters in an alternate way. Sorry about that.

**Reviews:**

**Mp3**: I had some problems with the uploading of the first chapter. Sorry about that.

**Angry Girl:** Again I'm sorry about the uploading problems.

**Paige Malfoy:** Hahahahahahaha. I didn't want to post it at PD because I didn't think it was good enough, lol, I wanted to tweak it before I posted it, lol.

**XLynex:** Thanks, hopefully I will get some more done soon.

**Charmed Love:** Gasp you found the story! Lol, I know I kinda abandoned that one, I really lost my trail of though. I don't nearly spend as much time online as I used, lol. But anyhow thanks! I like this name better, I just had to change it after reading hours worth of Lily and James fanfictions, lol.

**JamesLilyTrueLove over and out! Love y'all.**

**xXx**


	3. The Compartment

**«´¨·. ¸¸.¤ The Trouble with Love is ¤.¸¸.·´¨»**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of JK Rowling's Harry Potter books and do not claim to, the books, the characters and everything in the books belong to her; I do not claim to and do not own any of her books and anything that she owns! Don't sue me!

**Introduction:** James Potter and the rest of the soon to be seventh years are on their summer holidays, but James is having a lousy holiday, he can't keep his mind of someone. Lily Evans. Lily has captured his heart, however, she doesn't exactly feel the same way about him, or as she says, "Potter I hate you! Oh, wait scratch that I HATE YOU POTTER WITH A PASSION!". Read on and follow the adventures of James and Lily as James tries to win her heart, Lily tries to resist her feelings and they embark on a journey full of love, hate, jealousy, laughter and tears...The Trouble with Love Is...

**A/N: Author notes and responses to reviews at the bottom.**

**Chapter Three: The Compartment**

Lily followed James with curiosity, what the hell had gotten in to him and when was he so polite? And how the hell had Dumbledore given him head boy? She knew Dumbledore was eccentric, but no one could be that eccentric.

James was sitting in the furthest carriage from the front reserved for the head boy and girl. He was sitting right up against the window on the far wall. Lily stood in the doorframe.

"Did you bump your head?" She asked, with a touch of venom in her voice.

James looked at her, all big brown eyes "No, I was being nice to you."

"Why?" Lily spat back.

James blinked; he had thought it had been obvious after almost six years of tailing after the red haired beauty. He looked at her. He sighed. He couldn't exactly some out and say, '_Hey Evans, I really like you and so I'm being nice to you to show you that I've deflated my head a little and so you'll eventually go out with me'_. And so he said, "Don't you think we should be civil to each other, I mean we will be working together for like the next year and so…"

"I should throw six years of you annoying and pestering me and being a bully little toe rag down the drain and jump into your manly arms and live happily ever after JUST BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T HIT ON ME FOR TWO MINUTES AND CARRIED MY TRUNK INTO THIS COMPARTMENT. What are you? Demented?" Lily bellowed. James flinched, and scratched his neck as his cheeks began to feel warm.

"You did think that didn't you?" Lily cackled loudly, "Oh my gosh, what is wrong with you Potter? You're pathetic." Lily looked at him in disgust. She was about to walk out of the compartment when a bundle of prefects walked in: MJ, followed by Remus (the two Gryffindor prefects), Snape and Narcissa Malfoy (the two Slytherin prefects) and some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs she didn't know. They were closely followed by the prefects from the lower years.

Lily bit her lip as the prefects piled into the small compartment. James stood up.

"Okay well…hello everyone!" Lily said brightly. Snape coughed. Lily's face fell a little but she carried on.

"Urm…here are your duties and the passwords for your respective houses, you will need to patrol the train every hour or so and I trust that you will." This time it was Narcissa who coughed. The Slytherins laughed.

"Hey!" James butted in, "If you don't listen to your duties, you won't be able to follow them and if you don't I will personally get your status as a prefect stripped and take a considerable amount of points away from your house." James said in a rather authoritive voice.

Lily looked at him, "I don't need you to rescue me!" She hissed in an undertone.

"Who said I was rescuing you, maybe I just want these prefects to listen to their duties, Lily." He replied raising an eyebrow in an omniscient way.

Lily rolled her eyes, James spoke again, "Hopefully you will carry out your duties well and you will get to keep your status but if you have any problems Lily and I will be here for the whole train journey and I'm sure we'll let you know where you will be able to find us at Hogwarts. Happy prefecting!" He added with an expression of mock excitement.

The prefects all piled out of the compartment and only Lily and James were left. James sat back down again and starred lifelessly at the weather beaten foliage whizzing past him.

"I'm not who you think I am." He said not pulling his eyes away.

"Yeah and who's that Potter? The womanising, big headed, bullying toe rag? I don't know who you think you are Potter, and why the hell you have this little 'thing' about me but…"

"I've changed Lily."

"Really?" Lily challenged. "And that's why you're playing all these games with me? How do you expect me to like you when you're like this huh? I don't know who you are Potter. One minute you're saying you're in love with me next you're off shagging some bloody bimbo!"

"WHAT?"

"You heard me."

"Me? Shagging some blonde bimbo, I think you're confusing me with Sirius."

"Oh, and how's that. I hear them everywhere you know. Every time I stop and feel almost … guilty, I hear them. 'Oh Jamesie he's such a darling, with that adorable black hair that you can mess up when you're making out in the broom closet or when you're congratulating him after winning a quidditch match. Or when…" Lily trailed off when some very attractive and slutty in Lily's opinion Ravenclaws passed and Lily and James couldn't help but over hear them.

"Oh, yes he's drop dead gorgeous James. Mind you I've heard that he's never you know…"

"You know what?"

"Ever done it. No one's ever been passed kissing him."

"Ah, but that Sirius he's a different matter."

The girls giggled.

James felt his temperature rising madly; he pulled at the collar of his Hogwarts shirt not knowing how Lily would react. He was so embarrassed, bloody girls talking about their bloody love lives. He couldn't even look at Lily now that she knew his little secret.

Lily sat there her mouth ajar dumfounded from what she had just heard. Was it true, Potter wasn't a womaniser he was a ... She had been wrong about him, sure it was only a part of his stupid personality, but Lily had been sure that he enjoyed the attention of his female fan club. She looked at him. He was all scrunched up in the corner, bright red. He looked so...vunreable. _Huh?_ Lily thought, when did _she_ think _Potter_ was ever vunerable. Lily shook her head and brought herself back to her senses.

"Is it true?"

Potter made some sort of yelping noise. Lily raised her eyebrows, what was wrong with him, and why the hell was he so embarrassed. "What they said, is it true?"

Potter seemed to regain himself as he he spat, "What do you care?" Before wincing, you have to be nice to her James, he repeated to himself.

"Because if it's true then...then..."

Potter's cheeks returned to their ordinary colour, as much as James wanted to be nice to her he couldn't give up this opputunity.

He smirked, "Then you were wrong about me?"

"What I never said that!" Lily said heatedly.

James chuckled, "Okay fine, you win, if its true then I was wrong about you, so is it true?"

Potter's embarrassment returned as they dealt with the issue in hand. "Well, erm," he said as he fingered the buttons on his cloak, "Yes, it's true."

Lily's eye widened, "It is?"

"But it's not like I didn't have the opputunity," James found himself saying in a rush, "I just wanted to..."

"Wait for the right person?" Lily finished. She nodded her head silently, she could respect that. Not that she'd ever tell Potter.

They sat there for a while, in the midst of the awkward silence, until James finally broke it.

"Hey, Lily could I ask you a favor?"

Lily didn't reply, she knew he was going to ask her anyway. What did Potter want.

"Could you not tell anyone about...this, please. I just...it's..." he took a deep breath, "No one knows, not even Sirius, or Remus, or Peter. So could you?" He looked at her, he had somehow got off his seat and was now kneeling on the floor. She looked at his eyes, and realised something.

"You're eyes are hazel."

James raised his eyebrows, "Yes?"

"I just noticed." She smiled, she always thought they were some sort of mud brown, but when she looked right into them, they were beautiful, full of depth, capturing.

_Wait a second, you like his eyes. You LIKE something of Potter's. What the hell Lily, get a grip on yourself._

"I'll keep it a secret."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it."

Lily tucked a tendril of silky red hair behind her ear, and grinned, "Well, we have to be civil as we are working together."

Potter opened his mouth but was interupted by MJ and Emily Watkins were waiting at the door.

"We came to say Hi!" MJ said.

"Do you mind if I go, Potter?"

"Since when do you ask me?" James smirked. Lily rolled her eyes and walked out.

"So, that seemed cosy," MJ smirked. Lily laughed sarcastically.

"It wasn't we were just talking about..." Lily stopped, she had promised Potter she wouldn't tell. But it was only Potter, you never paid attention Potter before. However, it was different this time, she remembered how sincere he looked when he asked her not to tell. "you know head stuff." Lily finished.

James smiled as he heard Lily finish, sure she wasn't falling at his feet but somehting had changed. They had been talking civilly and she kept his secret.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Thanks so much for reading my fan fiction, I hope you enjoyed reading it and if you have any views on it or anything to say to me please leave it in a review, anonymous or signed please, please, please hit that little purple button I will love you forever!

In case you hadn't noticed there was another second chapter but I really wasn't happy with it, that's why I hadn't updated in so long, I was trying to find a way of introducing the characters in an alternate way. Sorry about that.

**Reviews:**

Sadly, no reviews for this chapter, lol, but please, please, please review it really does make my day and will make me write the next chapter faster!

**JamesLilyTrueLove over and out! Love y'all.**

**xXx**


	4. The Incident

**«´¨·. ¸¸.¤ The Trouble with Love is ¤.¸¸.·´¨»**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of JK Rowling's Harry Potter books and do not claim to, the books, the characters and everything in the books belong to her; I do not claim to and do not own any of her books and anything that she owns! Don't sue me!

**Introduction:** James Potter and the rest of the soon to be seventh years are on their summer holidays, but James is having a lousy holiday, he can't keep his mind of someone. Lily Evans. Lily has captured his heart, however, she doesn't exactly feel the same way about him, or as she says, "Potter I hate you! Oh, wait scratch that I HATE YOU POTTER WITH A PASSION!". Read on and follow the adventures of James and Lily as James tries to win her heart, Lily tries to resist her feelings and they embark on a journey full of love, hate, jealousy, laughter and tears...The Trouble with Love Is...

**Chapter Four: The Incident**

After Lily had asked 'James permission' to leave the carriage she followed Emily and MJ to a compartment not far from the Head's. Emily opened the door and Lily followed suit as MJ entered.

The compartment was fairly normal for being part of a magical train; it seated around eight average people and was decorated in the usual bland shades of a muggle train.

She wrinkled her nose in disgust to see who was sharing a compartment with her friends: Potter's three best friends who had dubbed themselves the Marauders in their first year after discovering how they all shared a certain disregard for the school rules. The Marauders comprised of the four male Gryffindor seventh years- James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

Sirius Black was the co-ringleader of the group with Potter; both were equally intelligent but didn't work for their grades and equally sought after by girls of all ages. They were best friends and did everything together and naturally spent most of their time together in detention or on the Quidditch Pitch practicing their skills. He was extremely tall with floppy raven hair that fell into his ashen eyes and his strong jaw line completed his handsome face. However, like Potter he was a complete scoundrel and Lily didn't like him one bit, although she did like him better than Potter, at least Black didn't want to ask her out every five seconds, well at least didn't ask her out every five seconds… she had a feeling that Potter would give Black a thorough beating if he asked Lily out.

Remus Lupin was one of the Marauders that Lily actually got on well with, she worked with him on several occasions and although he had a slight liking for mischief making (which she was sure the other boys had drilled into him) he was a conscientious student like herself. He had sandy coloured hair which was quite thin and was cut short and Lily couldn't help noticing how tired he looked sometimes, and how she always felt he was keeping something from her. Nevertheless, he was a good friend and rekindled her faith in the male gender.

Peter Pettigrew was the last of the Marauders and didn't mirror the three other mischief makers. He was a small boy, with dark watery eyes; he was slightly plump and had a very pointy face- almost rat like. Unlike the other Marauders he was nowhere near as intelligent as they were, he had no Quidditch talents and was not as popular as the rest of the group either. Lily liked to think of Peter as Sirius' and James' bitch because he trawled after them like a lost puppy dog and imitated their every move.

Lily sat down opposite the three boys next to her two friends and the other seventh year Gryffindor: Rachel Cleaver, she had long blonde hair and bright azure eyes and was very pretty. She was Emily's best friend and was a mutual friend of Lily's but the two hadn't really bonded as close friends.

"Hello, Evans, had a nice summer?" Sirius Black questioned, his grey eyes sparkling. She really didn't under stand his little jokes sometimes.

"Yes, fine."

"Prongs will be glad to know that." Lily rolled her eyes; and set her jaw at the mention of her arch enemy, she couldn't get away from that stupid boy.

The Marauders stifled their hysterics and even her friends tried to hide the smiles playing on their faces.

She narrowed her eyes at the Marauders and looked at her friends.

MJ spoke, "Sorry Lils, but come on, you reaction to the mention of his very name is pretty funny, I've never in my six years of knowing you ever seen you '_hate_'," she paused, "Someone like you hate Potter."

"It's almost as if you harbour a special place for him in your heart," Remus quipped, raising his eyebrows.

Oh, bloody hell. She quickly reviewed the options for her retorts to Remus' comment while mentally whacking the passengers of the carriage with a broomstick. '_Broomstick eh?', _a nasty voice in her said_, 'isn't James the Quidditch captain?' _She mentally groaned. What was she going to say to that… either she says how much she hates Potter and they carry on smirking omnisciently at her or she says, she lies about her feelings.

"I…I…umm…" She stuttered. She could stand being teased by the bloody Marauders but not by her own friends, but then again they always teased her about James. What was everyone's problem with her hating James? It was almost as if it was drilled into everyone in the world, except herself thought she was perfect for bloody James.

James? You mean Potter. Potter, Potter, Potter. Why am I repeating his name? She imagined Potter's smirk is he knew she was repeating his name in her head. She breathed and thought angrily, '_Why am I thinking about that git?'_

Her friends seemed to notice her pensive behavior, and looked at her as if they had known what she was thinking. They smiled at her knowingly. Sirius smirked. Merlin, he was going to tell Potter about this incident, she imagined his grin knowing about this incident. Then a voice in her head commented, '_Would he really smirk? He changed remember?'_She groaned inwardly again, and threw up her hands in surrender.

"Fine guys, think what you want, but I am Head girl and I have duties to do, so I'll see you later, hopefully minus the teasing." She stood up and turned on her heel and started to make her way to the pine, compartment door, and she was nearly out of their grasp when…

"Oh that's it Evans, runs to Prongsie, he'll comfort you…" Sirius remarked loudly complimented by all around giggles, and put on a high-pitched voice which Lily assumed was meant to be her, "Oh, James they were being so mean to me, saying I loved you and I kept saying I didn't, but really I do…" He cackled as he made kissing noises.

Lily burning up slammed the compartment door shut smothering apologies from her friends. Getting teased about James Potter or from him was one of the things that really ticked her off.

She walked back to the Head's compartment, feeling slightly uncomfortable as she opened the compartment door. She didn't want to go back in there, back in there with Potter. What would they talk about? She asked her brain remembering their last conversation- he better not expect her to reveal her deepest, darkest secrets just because he did.

Potter was sitting there, sprawled over a side of the compartment as if he owned the place scribbling in a gilded, red book. She began to wonder what he was scrawling in there and why he was so intent on covering the contents of the books even though he thought no one was there. She began to crane her neck over his shoulder and tried to spy on his writing.

"Lily!" He yelped, practically jumping up with shock as he slammed the book shut and tried to stuff it in his open trunk out of sight. He kicked his trunk shut in one, rather jerky move and sat up straight as a pole in his seat with his arm placed _casually_ under his chin…

"What's up girl?" He tried to ask smoothly but in fact came out in a rather high pitched voice, which was uncannily like Peter's.

Now it was Lily's turn to smirk at the mess he had gotten himself into. What had been so important to Potter that he was willing to act like a prat just to make sure Lily didn't see it.

"What?" His voice now deeper and more mature than usual, Lily noted that it was the voice he put on before he asked her out.

"You call yourself jumping around the carriage like an electrocuted eel normal?"

He looked away from her.

"What was so important that you didn't want, _me_ to know" she emphasized the word 'me' whilst walking towards Potter; she was for once in her life genuinely curious what Potter had been up to. If was a prank- he would have been with his little playmates, but no he was doing something really secretive on his own holed up here in the Head's carriage.

His face turned almost disgusted at what I had done and then snorted with laughter, "Was that you coming on to me, Evans?" He laughed, "You were weren't you?" he laughed again, by now he was practically on the floor rolling with laughter. Lily looked as she was going to murder him. "You thought…" breaking off for another peel of maniacal laughter, "That seeing you _'walk towards me'_ like that would make me tell you what I was doing," Lily made furious approaches towards him, her hand dug deep into her robe pockets his laughing eased, "When even my best friends don't know what I was doing." He finished collapsing into his chair.

Lily starred at him, still standing, looking down at James, he sensed her anger. Her almond shaped emerald eyes sparked with loathing. James swallowed. He mentally slapped himself '_laughing at her- not such a good idea, especially when you're trying to make her love you, not hate you, idiot!'_

"Look, Lily I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you, I mean I wasn't laughing at you coming on to me, I was laughing at the thought of…" Lily's eyes still bore into him, "I was laughing at the fact that you thought I'd be stupid enough to fall for that, I mean I'm not calling you stupid to think I was stupid. I meant I, you, I knew you're not like that, and don't come onto guys, especially ones who you hate the guts of and well, yeh that's why I'm laughing, because you respect yourself and you thought I'd forget… but I never forget anything about you… I mean I still remember in the first year when you were upset because you couldn't levitate that quill, Flitwick told us to and I slipped you that note to swish and flick…"

'_That was him?'_ She thought. Her expression softened… she starred at him with genuine surprise, and suddenly out of the blue, brought her face down upon his with a quick and swift kiss silencing his rambles.

She pulled away and he slowly opened his eyes, as if he never wanted to let go of this moment. He looked at her, his warm hazel eyes hopeful.

"I did that to shut you up," she pulled out a magazine and began to flick through it and under her breath, she muttered almost grudgingly, "And because that was sweet of you."

**A/N:** Thanks for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed reading it and if you have any views on it or anything to say to me please leave it in a review, anonymous or signed please, please, please hit that little purple button I will love you forever!

Sorry for the long break in updating, I've been really busy, hopefully I'll get the next chapter up a lot faster.


	5. The Disturbance

**«´¨·. ¸¸.¤ The Trouble with Love is ¤.¸¸.·´¨»**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of JK Rowling's Harry Potter books and do not claim to, the books, the characters and everything in the books belong to her; I do not claim to and do not own any of her books and anything that she owns! Don't sue me!

**Introduction:** James Potter and the rest of the soon to be seventh years are on their summer holidays, but James is having a lousy holiday, he can't keep his mind of someone. Lily Evans. Lily has captured his heart, however, she doesn't exactly feel the same way about him, or as she says, "Potter I hate you! Oh, wait scratch that I HATE YOU POTTER WITH A PASSION!". Read on and follow the adventures of James and Lily as James tries to win her heart, Lily tries to resist her feelings and they embark on a journey full of love, hate, jealousy, laughter and tears...The Trouble with Love Is...

**Chapter Five: The Disturbance**

The train slowed as it approached Hogsmede station and the excited students departed from the scarlet train, now stationary but still billowing crimson steam.

The rest of the journey on the Hogwarts Express had been quite pleasant for James. Sure, the two of them hadn't communicated since their 'incident' but James was able to steal glances at the pretty red head and daydream whilst she read.

James straightened his robes that were crumpled from his seating position and looked at the redheaded girl he adored so much. She was totally engrossed in her magazine that was splattered with pictures of muggle celebrities that James knew so little of. He bent his knees and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Lily… time to go."

"Oh, right, sorry I was just really…" she pushed back a flyaway lock of hair, and stuffed her magazine into her trunk that sat above her.

Lily moved towards the door, and James who hadn't realised she too was going that way blocked her path.

"Sorry," he muttered, "Sorry." Lily avoided his eyes and began to go the other way but she was followed suit by James. He mumbled apologies yet again and was cut off when he looked at her. She looked up, her green eyes misty. They looked away from each other again, a light shade of pink appearing in Lily's cheeks and James' face.

James felt the heat given off from her blush. He hadn't really ever stood this close to Lily. He breathed in her scent, throwing all thoughts of trying to get out of the compartment to the wind. She smelt of flowers, but a natural scent, not to overpowering just light enough for him to be intrigued.

He looked at her again. Her eyes bright, a smile playing on her lips as she fought in vain to keep herself from laughing. James joined her as the two teens giggled at the awkwardness between them.

Lily stopped laughing but carried on smiling, "I didn't think it would be this awkward."

"Me either, I thought I would have made an inappropriate joke, about, well, you know, that ermmm…"

"Kiss." Lily added matter of factly.

"Yes," James raised his eyebrows, "that kiss… and we'd be back to normal…"

"Well, change is always good isn't it?"

"Yes, yes it is." James replied in barely a whisper and a slightly more gruff voice. Lily nodded silently. The two gazed at each other.

Lily took in his whole face, his square jaw, teasing eyes, soft lips, expelling air so beautifully, in total harmony with the rest of his lean body, that it captivated Lily…

"OI PRONGS!"

James jumped with shock and Lily screamed as James hit his head on the lantern hanging from the ceiling and swore under his breath at the owner of the voice that had disturbed his nice little rendezvous with Lily.

"Sirius. Hi." James said gritting his teeth. _Oh, was he going to kill Sirius. Padfoot was going to pay for this_, James thought as his friend obviously gleeful that he had interrupted such a cosy moment grinned.

"What have we here? Two young people obviously so in love with each other they cant stop…"

Lily drew her wand out, "SHUT UP BLACK" and ran from the compartment breathing heavily as she did so.

'_What on earth was she doing? First she was respecting him, then teasing him, then getting teased about him_, _then' she_ swallowed, '_kissing him…' _

"Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh, what am I going to do?" _Was he going to kiss me if Sirius hadn't interrupted? He wouldn't do that, Lily reassured herself. Then her kiss and staring at him flashed back in her mind, maybe he thought they were going out or something. But I made it perfectly clear that I just… _

Lily began to bang her head against the wall in defeat. What was she going to do.

Something pulled her backwards by the robes and ceased her self-destruction. She clawed at the air as she spun around.

"You?"

"Yes, Me." The messy haired boy replied, impatiently. "Sorry about that, I had to get you to stop doing that, you lose two brain cells every time you hit your head, and without any brain cells left you know, I'd have no one to compete with in school." He smiled shyly. "Anyway, we have to go help the teacher round up the little kids."

Lily nodded, and returned his shy smile.

"Hey, err… thanks for that and saying sorry and stuff. I know Sirius isn't your problem, he's just-

"Insane. Yes." Lily laughed her eyes crinkling.

He looked at her again, "I know it didn't mean anything, if that's what you were worried about," he nodded slightly to himself. "I know." He jerked his head towards the station platform where lots of young teens bustled about excited, at the prospects of going to Hogwarts. James lead the way departing from the train and starting to get first years towards the grounds man, Hagrid to be taken across the murky lake towards the castle.

Lily stood there for a second, watching him. She had gotten what she wanted; he knew they weren't a couple. He wasn't going to annoy her about that kiss; he knew it didn't mean anything. Lily sighed, remembering that moment; in the train before Sirius disturbed them, watching him, it was something… strange, surreal, different, she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

**¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤**

James pilled some new potatoes and Yorkshire puddings onto his plate whilst narrowing his hazel eyes at Sirius.

"What? Quit it with the eyes." He spluttered spraying food all over Peter.

Peter muttered_ scourify _as the two boys squabbled.

"It's not my fault you were going to smooch her in there, how was I meant to know? She was supposed to hate you? Speaking of which, what is this plan you keep putting in action?"

"Nothing, its just- stop it Sirius, I'm still mad at you!" James snapped. He scowled.

"James, you can never stay mad at me for long. But I'm sorry, you know me, I just…"

"You don't know Sirius, it just felt so good then, just me and her. We weren't ever doing anything, but I've never felt like that in my whole life." He paused to put a forkful of Yorkshire pudding in his mouth, "I… you know how much I like her. It's not like it is with normal girls, I just want her to like me." He sighed and cats a wistful glance towards Lily. "I just like her so much."

"Sorry Prongs, I knew you like her but I didn't know that you luuuuuurved her."

Remus and Peter howled with laughter as James surpassed red and turned purple.

"Sirius, you're gonna you… little…" he struggled to stay in his seat as he attempted to punch the living daylights of Sirius.

"Okay, okay," Sirius said, "I'm sorry, no more jokes about Miss. Evans tonight." He winked, as James growled again.

The Marauders squabbles were squashed with Dumbledore clapping his hands.

"Hello all and welcome to a new year here at Hogwarts. I do hope you're enjoying your feast and as you do tuck into this scrumptious food I would like to introduce our two new head students this year. This years' Head Girl is no surprise, straight O-grade student and loyal Gryffindor- Lily Evans." Dumbledore clapped heartily followed by the rest of the teachers and most of the school except the Slytherins who sat firmly in their seats with their arms crossed. James stole a glance at Lily, she was beaming blushing furiously, talking to her friends. "As for Head Boy, this young man has proved a lot over the years, also straight-O student this boy was made Quidditch captain of Gryffindor in fifth year and never fails to surprise me- James Potter!" A huge roar passed the Great Hall and most of the school clapped, even some of the Slytherins, apart from James' enemies. He too like Lily, blushed immensely, but beamed happily.

"Well done to you Head Students and if you wouldn't mind I would like a word with you two after the feast."

The feast soon finished and James and Lily approached the teacher's table, the students slowly filed out and soon it was only Dumbledore, James and Lily left.

Dumbledore smiled, his blue eyes twinkling. "Good Evening," he greeted, "I hope you enjoy your role as Head students this year and do hope that you regard the rules this year," he nodded towards James who grinned. "I wanted to talk to you to fill in your duties. You will need to patrol the halls at night between 9pm and 11pm. Other than that you can punish students for not following rules and can take away points and give out detentions. You will also need to instruct prefects and the regular. However, I have something special to show you, despite your differences I think you will enjoy this. It is a Head common room and dormitories. Follow me." He turned abruptly on his heel and walked the opposite way to the Gryffindor dorms. They walked towards a statue of a ruby encrusted sword.

"The password is Fawkes." As he said the word the sword lifted us revealing a staircase. "I trust you two will explore the quarter's nicely. And if you ever need anything the password to my Office is Sugar Quills. Good Day."

The two students ran up the staircase the sword lowering itself when the two had clambered up the stairs. Lily suppressed a gasp. It was an enormous room that was decorated in deep purple and silver satin, there was a deep fire on the wall on the left side with dark wood and was surrounded with a rug and cosy arm chairs and sofas. The wall with the fireplace was coted with books of all kinds. On the opposite side there was a desk and chairs. On the far wall there was a stair case in the same deep mahogany as the fireplace that led up to a window seat and balcony and there were two staircases on the left and right sides labelled with 'Mr. James Potter' and 'Lily Evans'.

Lily walked in her room; it was pale pink and decorated with pressed flowers. There was a huge bed in the circular room that was a four-poster and was adorned with pale cream and pink silky bed sheets, cushions and pillows. There were deep mahogany desks, cupboards and a chair. It was beautiful.

"Its nice, isn't it?" James stood in her doorway, she guessed unlike the Girls' Dorms in Gryffindor boys were allowed in. She turned around and walked towards him.

"It's nice." She nodded. He nodded back. Lily giggled again joined by James.

"Err… are you coming down to the common room?"

"Errr…"

"No, it's okay, I have to work on Quidditch plans anyway."

"I'll be there in a bit, I have to sort some of my stuff out."

"Okay."

Lily sighed as he closed the door gently. _Why was he being so nice? And he was so cute. LILY YOU HATE POTTER! YOU HATE HIM! HATE HIM HATE HIM HATE HIM HATE HIM! _Lily flopped onto her bed and smelt in the air in her room, and stretched. She remembered the moment she just had now, the one in the train. It was going to be one hard year with all these moments.

**

* * *

**

**Reviews:**

**Paige Malfoy: **I just gave you more, LMAO! I loved that bit to, I was watching Friends and it came to me. XD It's so weird seeing you as Paige Malfoy again. Thanks for the review. Hugs

**ginny-rox-my-sox01: **Thanks.

**A/N: **Please review, I love it when people do! They really brighten my day and make me want to write quicker.


	6. The Alarm clock

**«´¨·. ¸¸.¤ The Trouble with Love is ¤.¸¸.·´¨»**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of JK Rowling's Harry Potter books and do not claim to, the books, the characters and everything in the books belong to her; I do not claim to and do not own any of her books and anything that she owns! Don't sue me!

**Introduction:** James Potter and the rest of the soon to be seventh years are on their summer holidays, but James is having a lousy holiday, he can't keep his mind of someone. Lily Evans. Lily has captured his heart, however, she doesn't exactly feel the same way about him, or as she says, "Potter I hate you! Oh, wait scratch that I HATE YOU POTTER WITH A PASSION!". Read on and follow the adventures of James and Lily as James tries to win her heart, Lily tries to resist her feelings and they embark on a journey full of love, hate, jealousy, laughter and tears...The Trouble with Love Is...

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long. I had school work and I just completely forgot where this story is headed. So this is for my lovely best friend L (ummm…) Ray. She kept poking me until I wrote a new chapter. :P

**Chapter Six: The Alarm Clock**

James woke up on a crisp, fresh morning; sunlight streaming in from his pale azure curtains hung in strips illuminating the gilded areas of his room. He stretched under his pale blue and cream sheets. He reached up to ruffle up his hair. He winced as he brought his hand down. _Nope, can't be doing that anymore, _he thought imagining Lily's look of disgust at his habit.

BRRRRRRRRIIIIING! He turned his eyes to his bedside table and eyed his Chudley Cannons magical alarm clock that was now vibrating rapidly on his table and looked so out of place in his pale blue room. He groaned as the sharp sound sliced through the comforting morning silence.

"POTTER!" He heard Lily screech from her room. "What the hell is that awful racket? It's seven. SEVEN!" James shuffled around with the clock trying to get it to be quiet but he seemed to have forgotten how, having slept in for the past few weeks. He heard some stomping across the corridor. Lily rapped furiously on the door and screaming over the noise of the alarm clock.

"Potter! If you think that noise is going to screech every morning you have…

He poked his head through the door making sure the mahogany door covered his pumpkin coloured pyjamas which matched the alarm clock. He finally remembered that stroking the top of the alarm clock shut it up. The ringing stopped abruptly. She was already in her Hogwarts robes complete with her Head Girl pin on her left side. How on earth did she change that fast?

"…another thing coming…"

It was seven in the morning and James' good mood had completely vanished with the alarm and Lily's loud noise.

"No need to shout, Evans." He remarked. Lily tried to dismiss his emphasis on her surname.

Her green eyes narrowed until they were slits. James' insides squirmed. _Whoops. Great going, two days into your stupid making Lily-fall-in-love-with-you plan and you've already messed up. _He winced, waiting for Lily to make her move.

"So, you're back to your old self then," she tried to reply casually though her higher than normal voice gave it away. She stared at him. Why was he being nice yesterday and why was he was back to his rude little self again? She actually thought he was being _nice_ for a change and now he was being all Potter-ish. She knew it wasn't for real. He just wasn't a nice person.

James stared at her. "Well, um, no. I'm still nice. You just, it's seven and um… I didn't mean to you know, put the alarm on, it's… uh, magical and so I didn't really…" he managed to stammer.

Lily exhaled. "Yeah well, I'll be the judge of that. It's not like I'm going to forget the five to six years of arrogance you displayed…"

He gave her a lopsided grin. The edges of Lily's eyes softened. He looked cute with his hair dishevelled and… '_STOP IT! It's Potter! You hate his stupid messy hair and stupid grin!' _She chanted in her mind.

"Five years," he nodded, "definitely. I was a changed man in our sixth year. You just didn't notice."

"Man. Yeah, you might want to look at yourself in the mirror before you call yourself that." She snickered. In all the commotion with the clock and the stammering the door had become ajar and Lily had a full view of his bright orange Chudley Cannon pyjamas that were too short for him. Lily went on, "I hear matching your clothes to your alarm clock," she eyed the magical device in his hand, "is out grown by most people when they're six or seven."

James slammed the door nearly clipping Lily's nose as she reached for the staircase banister for support in her hysterical laughter. He collapsed beside the door turning scarlet. Whereas, she shook her head at Potter's mad 'fan boy' pyjamas and headed back to her room to finish re-reading 'Hogwarts: A History' for the umpteenth time until she could go down for breakfast. She silently thanked her brain for remembering to dress herself before marching to Potter's dormitory. Under no circumstances was Potter ever to see her in her flannel pyjamas.

**¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤**

Sirius helped himself to another scone and applied generous amounts of butter to it before shoving the entire thing into his mouth.

Remus raised his eyebrows. "Hungary?"

"No, not particularly. But I'm comfort eating. We have History of Magic today in case you haven't checked my timetable. Binns hates me."

"He doesn't hate you. Maybe if you actually listened instead of going to sleep. Why did you take History of Magic anyway…?"

He was interrupted by Peter making straining noises as he pulled up a seat for James.

"You do not look happy." Sirius said.

"State the obvious why don't you, Padfoot."

"So, I'm guessing you didn't have a very happy time with Evans then?" He snuck a glance at Lily who was spreading marmalade over a triangle of lukewarm toast.

"Well, yes it was going well until I made a complete and utter fool of myself."

"Care to elaborate?" Remus asked sipping some sugared tea.

"No, not right now, especially since we have double potions first thing. The wizarding world better appreciate all this hassle I went though to become an Auror. It's just so boring watching your cauldron change into all the pretty colours of the rainbow" James stated.

"Aww, you know the only reason why you don't like it is because Evans is better than you at it." Sirius smirked.

"Why would I care if she was better than me?"

"Because you want to be macho James Potter who's Quidditch captain and head boy and outstanding student; another item to add to the list of special qualities that you can recite to Evans when trying to get her to go out with you. Top of every single class. " He said dramatically.

"Except charms." Remus winked.

James chucked a boiled egg at Sirius.

**¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤**

Lily let her teeth sink into what felt like her hundredth piece of toast. She forgot that Hogwarts food tasted so good.

"I always forget that you don't get magically made food over the summer," laughed MJ.

"It tastes so much better than muggle food, honest. Besides, I was stuck making meals for one all the time as Vernon, you know Petunia's boyfriend, kept taking my parents and her out."

"He didn't invite you?" Emily asked munching on some cereal.

"He did at the beginning, and I went a couple of times but all he was doing was flashing around his money. It was so boring going to all these posh places. I just didn't want to go again. I think he got the hint so he stopped asking."

"But you must be happy? I mean, your sister found someone she loves?" MJ inquired.

"Of course, but it doesn't mean I would fall in love with him. He is so not my type. He's a decent bloke- I guess he's alright."

"So who is your type?" Rachel asked. Her eyes were wide.

"Dunno." She wanted to put an end to where the conversation was headed straight away. "Anyway, I better start going to Potions! It's quite far away." She got up and slung her bag over her back and headed for the dungeons.

Unfortunately, none of her close friends were going to take Potions this year since MJ had dropped it because she found that it took too much of her time up and she wanted to concentrate more on Charms. Lily, on the other hand had a natural flair for Potions and needed to take a NEWT in Potions if she was going to succeed as a Healer. She had also been informed that Black had also dropped Potions because as he had found it too hard. Maybe Potter had dropped it too, since those two were joint at the hip. She wandered into the classroom.

Slughorn grinned broadly at her. "Welcome, Lily to another year of Potions." She looked around the classroom. It was completely empty of students except for Snape and another Slytherin crouched in the corner. Not many of the Hogwarts students enjoyed Potions. _No Potter_, she found herself thinking and feeling something in the pit of her stomach. She shook her head. It must be all that toast and jam she ate. She sat close in the centre of the room.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and James walked in with his bag slung over his back.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Now our class is complete. Please be seated." He grinned at Slughorn and sat on the other side of the room to Snape in line with Lily. Who was she going to talk to? Not that she would talk to Potter. She groaned.

"Now, now, why are all my students so spaced out? Come now, to the front. Come on, come on." He egged on the students as they reluctantly shuffled towards the front. James dumped his stuff in the space on her table.

"Can I sit here?" James whispered.

"Sure. Slughorn just told us to sit together." Lily murmured back.

"Do you want me to sit on the other side?" She looked over her shoulder; Snape was sitting next to her.

"I don't need you to rescue me Potter!" She hissed.

"Suit yourself, I was just trying to minimise the problems that may hassle you when your potions making." He sighed and sat. Sometimes Lily could just be so stubborn.

Lily looked at him. "Fine. Sit there."

"Sorry. What was that?" He looked up at Lily grinning.

"Sit. There." Her teeth were clenched.

"Alright, alright…" he got up, "but don't forget please next time." He teased. Lily breathed.

"Whatever, Mr. I-wear-pyjamas-that-match-my-alarm-clock-and-are-orange-and-way-to-small-for-me." Lily shot back a little louder than she had intended.

"What was that Lily dear? Potter over here wears orange night clothes that match with his alarm clock?"

James stared at the blackboard whilst Snape and the Slytherin howled in laughter. Lily's eyes widened and she bit her lip. She hadn't even told MJ about the details of Potter's JimJams and she had just given Snape, Potter's mortal enemy an embarrassing story.

She looked at Potter who had selflessly sat next to Snape for her. He was crimson. She opened her mouth to apologise over the fading laughter but stopped. Why should she apologise? Why should she even care what Potter thought of her? Also, he knew it was an accident. He knew she didn't mean to say it that loud. Slughorn was just eavesdropping.

"Now, I want you all to work in pairs for this potion." She looked to her right. She had to work with James as the Slytherins were working together. James smirked.

"Hey, so now you're my lab partner too." She raised her eyebrows.

"Seems I'm you're partner in everyway except the way that you want me to be." She cocked her head to the side and started measuring ingredients.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Paige Malfoy: **Heehee. I 33333 Sirius too, he's too funny. :P

**Blvd: **Thankyou, I hope this was okay.

**FiverDKM: **Awww. Thanks! There will be many more incidents to come! xD

**Jumpernumbernine: **Thanks for your review. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

Please, please review. I will love your forever. It really makes my day. :)


End file.
